Astray From Alignment
by s-carlet-startlet
Summary: Clove Worthington makes time for nobody; especially arrogant players. Cato Evans is able to get girls within seconds and once they're used he never goes back. Through a fake relationship, the two most talked about Seniors at Panem Preparatory Day School are about to realize they are each other's exception. AU High School, Modern Day, primarily Clato with some Glato.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a short starting chapter, just to test the waters and see if this story sparks any interest...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Shut up, Mason!" Clove hisses.

"But he's totally staring at you." Johanna smirks, relishing in the petite brunette's obvious discomfort. The two are hardly good friends, as their common stubbornness gets in the way; however they are well acquainted with one another.

"Something tells me you'll be his next mission." This comment nearly causes Clove to throw up.

At age seventeen, senior at Panem Preparatory Day School, Clove Worthington has a nearly clean record when it comes to guys. If you take away the surprise kiss from Finnick Odair, who received a punch in the face for attempting to make Clove blush, then her record would be spotless. Her reasons for lack of experience and even interest with guys was often a topic of discussion, because very few could even fathom as to why she rarely gave boys the time of day.

Some joke that she still believes in cooties and is afraid of boys and hooking up; though God knows she has made it through to way too many of Glimmer Traden's one night stand stories to be considered a prude. Most people settle on believing that she had high standards and maybe a slight bit of fear in engaging in a relationship in which she could end up hurt; and these people would be close to correct.

The final three minutes of class drag by as Clove begins the outline for her research paper, very aware of Cato still eyeing her. "Oh my God, I swear he's undressing you with his eyes!" Johanna continues, much to Clove's dismay. "You realize how many girls would kill for Cato Evans to undress them with their eyes?" Had Mr. Abernathy not excused the class at that moment, Johanna would've found herself tackled to the ground with the wind knocked out of her.

Slamming her laptop shut and stuffing it in her designer school tote, Clove makes a beeline for the door, leaving a laughing Johanna behind her. Unfortunately, her small steps were no match for Cato's quick pace.

"Clove."

She doesn't respond - he's not worth her time.

"Clove, love." He snakes an arm around her waist as he accompany's her down the hallway.

"Excuse you." She scowls dangerously, attempting to shove him away from her. "I may not be able to stop you're staring problem, but if you touch me again I will personally cut your arm off and shove it up your-"

"Holy hell, Clove." Marvel Stone smirks at her threat as he begins walking on her other side.

"Holy hell, yourself." She responds, remembering the hook up story she had endured two periods before. Noting his confused expression, she stops in her tracks and lowers her voice. "Glim thought it was necessary to tell me all about your little morning hook up in the library. I didn't know you had it in you."

Smiling weakly he runs a hand through his hair. "Well it was a bit wild..."

"Dear God, no." She mutters, scrunching her nose in disgust. "I meant I didn't know you had it in you to violate the library rules." The obvious humiliation she had provoked from her part athletic part nerdy friend was beyond amusing.

"Last time I checked, there is no posted rule about not having vigorous make out sessions in the library." Cato intrudes, reminding Clove that he was still there. "It is common knowledge, manwhore." She scoffs at Cato before taking a hold of Marvel's hand and pulling him through the main hallway in an attempt to get away from the blonde.

"Hey, Worthington! I'm not done with you!"

"Oh but I am more than done with you, Evans!" She retorts.

Being Cato, he never gives up until he gets his way. "One date, Clove." He calls, pushing through the crowded hallway until he reaches the entrance of the school where a very irritated Clove is standing. "One date, I promise you won't regret it." He smirks.

"No." She states. "When will it register in that stupid head of yours that no means no?"

"Come on." He practically pleads. Just a simple date with her would nearly perfect his social status. He'd be the guy who got the girl who always says no. "We'd have a great make out session."

Shooting him a death glare, she turns on her heel and walks right out of the school.

"Ah, she'll consider it." Marvel manages to get out through laughter at Cato's rejection, before trailing after her.

* * *

**AN: So what do you think? Feel free to review, follow, and favorite, especially if you would like me to continue. Of course constructive criticism is always appreciated. **

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

It's no secret that Cato has been vying for Clove since the start of Junior year. Between numerous hook up sessions with various girls, he spends his time acting like, as Clove would say, "an arrogant prick" as he follows her around and tries to win over the one girl who won't budge at his flirting.

"Have you ever considered that maybe he actually has feelings for you?" Glimmer asks from inside Clove's walk in closet. Clove falls back onto her bed, not responding. Of course she has considered it. Doesn't every girl run that thought through their mind whenever any boy pays an unusual amount of attention towards them? Although she has thought about it, she pushes that idea away, not wanting to deal with both her and Cato's emotions if he does in fact hold some for her. "I mean he's just so persistent with you..." Glimmer continues, stepping out of the closet wearing the jean shorts she was wearing earlier along with a sequined one shoulder tank top that showed quite a bit of her stomach. "I'm gonna wear this tomorrow night when we go downtown, okay?"

Turning her head to the side to look at Glimmer, Clove raises her eyebrows and pushes herself to a sitting position. "You bought that for me two weeks ago..." Suddenly it becomes clear as to why Glimmer had practically forced Clove into taking the shirt that was not even remotely her style. "Did you seriously by a shirt for me in my size knowing that you'd be able to borrow it and have it leave little the the imagination?"

Grinning sheepishly, Glimmer holds up her hands in defense. "I didn't want to seem like a slut! Especially since my mom was with me..." This causes Clove to burst into rude laughter. "That would be a fair argument if you weren't almost as slutty as Cashmere." She says, referring to a girl that graduated the year before them. Glimmer huffs, crossing her arms across her chest. "Whatever. Besides, why is it so bad that I want to dress to impress this guy tomorrow night?"

Clove's laughter ceases immediately. "What about Marvel?"

Glimmer merely shrugs.

"Dear Lord, Glim." Clove rolls her eyes. "You're seriously going to drop the only guy who gives a damn about you?"

"Harsh." Glimmer mutters as she walks back into the closet to change her shirt. Climbing off of the bed, Clove moves right to the closet's entrance. "You and I both know very well that it's the truth! Why the hell would you leave Marvel for a guy who's most likely going to ditch you after one night?" She scowls, hands on her hips.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand, Clove." Glimmer says in frustration while flipping her loose blond curls over her shoulder. "You have hardly even flirted with guys."

"The reason I don't get close to guys is because I see how they treat you!" Clove responds exasperatedly. "Nearly every weekend I have to listen to how you thought a guy was 'the one' and how special they made you feel, only to screw you and leave you." Glimmer may be a slut, but her intentions belong in a fairytale. She wants nothing more to find the perfect guy who will love her. This desire for love is what makes her so naive; which is the last thing Clove wants to be.

Sighing, Glimmer picks up her backpack and slings it over her left shoulder. "You're probably right... But I still need to sort through my feelings before fully committing to Marvel." She says, mainly so Clove would put her guilt trip to rest. "I am _always_ right." Clove states, sitting back down on her bed and smoothing out the silk comforter surrounding her. "Before you leave, mind letting me know who 'this guy' is?"

"Oh it's just Cato."

"What?!" Her emerald eyes snap up to meet Glimmer's turquoise eyes. "Why would you be trying to impress the guy who you were just saying might have feelings for me? And Cato Evans, of all people? My God." She scowls.

"Hey if you're not into the blonde varsity hottie, I will take him for myself." Glimmer smirks as she heads out the door. "See you tomorrow!"

Once she is gone, Clove lets out a groan. The outcome of Glimmer's plan would most likely end up screwing over both Marvel and Glimmer. Their hearts are far too fragile, and as always Clove would be the one to piece the shards back together again.

The vibration of her phone pulls her from her dreaded thoughts of the possible future. Gazing down at her phone, she mutters a mild profanity at the sight of Cato's name.

**Evans:** _Hey babe, you'll be downtown tomorrow, right?_

Digging her thumbs into her touch screen and gritting her teeth, she forces herself to type a response that will hopefully lead into her plan to help Marvel and Glimmer.

Cato smirks at the illuminated screen of his phone. Though her directions were confusing, he found demanding Clove to be a unique combination of adorable and hot.

**Clove;) :** _I'll be at Capitol at nine. Don't talk to anyone or do anything until I get there._

* * *

**AN: I know, I know. Parts of this might be a bit 'stereotypical Clato', but trust me when I say that I have a plan for where to take this. Get ready for Chapter 3, we will get some more interaction between Cato and Clove.**

**Once again, reviews, favorites, and follows are much appreciated.**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

"You're thirty minutes late." Cato mutters as Clove walks up to him - dressed in high waisted black shorts, a black crop top, and black ankle boots with gold studs on the sides. Her dark loose curls and shimmery cheeks transform her look from edgy to nighttime chic.

Clove sends him a glare. "_Please_ Evans, you should be thrilled that I'm even wasting my time on you in the first place."

Cato rolls his eyes. "Of course I'm worth the time of any girl. Do you know how many girls I could've danced or made out with by now?"

"Yet you still chose to listen and wait for me, which just goes to show that I have the upper hand here." While she does have a good amount of control over him, she still needs him to help her out and his consent is all under his control. However, she is sure he will be quick to accept her offer. "Do you think you could handle being committed in a fake relationship with me?" She asks, cutting straight to the chase.

"Wait, what?" He furrows his eyebrows, confused by many aspects of the question. "Do you think you could handle being committed in a fake relationship with me?" She repeats, her already slim patience fading. His eyes wander around the room as he considers this for a few moments. It would certainly have some benefits, but would they outweigh the fact that the relationship is not even real? Needing to be further informed, he brings his eyes back to hers. "Why do you need me to do this and why can't it be an actual relationship?" He asks, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I am not telling you why I need you to do this because it's none of your business and it isn't real because I don't like you." She states.

With an eyeroll, he shifts in his seat. "If I'm going to pretend to be your boyfriend, you need to tell me what the reason is."

"On a scale of one to ten, how good of friends are you with Marvel?" She questions, ignoring his protest, as she absentmindedly waves over the teen working behind the counter.

"Stone?"

"How many other Marvels do we know, Evans?" Clove scoffs.

"Uh, I'd say we're about a nine out of ten."

Clove nods at this rating before turning to the teen. "Tonic water with a lime." She demands before looking back to Cato. In all honesty, she found him to be very attractive as did every other girl at Panem Preparatory Day School. Maybe, just maybe, his good looks would make it a bit easier to fake date him. Cato continues to look at her expectantly, waiting for her to give him more information on why he needed to be a fake boyfriend. Despite the awkward silence, Clove doesn't speak until her tonic water is served. "Glimmer wants to hook up with you." She says casually as she squeezes the juice from the lime into her water. "Who doesn't?" He smirks.

"Me." Clove states, shooting him an annoyed look as she uses a thin black straw to stir her simple drink.

"Oh I'm sure you have a secret desire to -"

"Anyways," She raises her voice, successfully cutting him off. "I can't let you and Glimmer happen. It is absolutely _not_ because I want you to myself, so wipe that stupid look of your face." Rolling his eyes, he drops his smirk. "Lighten up, love."

"Shut up and let me finish, love." She mimics his tone . Cato hold up his hands as if telling her he was ready for her to continue. "Since I'm not 'taking' you, Glimmer decided she will, which means Marvel will be left alone and you know what happened last time Marvel's heart was broken." The memory of Marvel refusing to go to a weeks worth of football practices and laying in the locker room listening to Taylor Swift's All Too Well on repeat made them both grimace. Though Clove would've preferred another week of that than have to listen to his muffled sniffles and see his watery eyes. He is just another reason why Clove views relationships in such a bad light.

"You're right." Cato shudders. "We don't want that."

"So you'll do it?" Clove asks. "Why not..." Cato sighs as he eyes a tall red head from across the room, knowing very well that tonight would be his last chance to even flirt with another girl before he's tied down in a fake relationship. "Great." Clove nods. "We can't all of a sudden be dating, so let's tone up the flirting on Monday and let our relationship go from there. Who knows, maybe Glimmer will loose interest in you before we have to become 'official'." She was extremely hopeful that that would be the case; after all, Glimmer doesn't typically keep her interest in one person for too long.

When Cato nods his understanding, Clove slides out of her barstool and plants her feet on the marble flooring. "I'll see you Monday." She states, already turning sound and pushing through crowds of teenagers, a few of whom attended her school and were clearly confused as to why Clove was just sitting and conversing with Cato. _Perfect_, Clove thought as she walked through the glass entrance door of Capitol, now her 'sudden interest' in Cato will appear less out of nowhere.

* * *

No matter how well she slept the night before, Clove considers six in the morning to be way too early to get out of bed, especially on Mondays. The fact that she has to start 'flirting' with Cato today makes her even more reluctant to throw off her covers and leave her warm bed. However, with the exception of hitting the snooze button a total of four times and frustratedly stomping around her room, Clove managed to get completely ready and be downstairs by exactly seven-thirty in order to eat her breakfast of egg whites and an avocado. Just as she is about to eat the last bite of egg whites, there is a knock on the door.

Groaning, Clove sets her fork down, stands up, and shuffles towards the front door. Upon opening the door, she is greeted by the sight of Cato leaning up against her door frame with an infuriating smirk on his face. "Good morning, babe." He says with a wink. "Oh my God. Why are you here?" She mutters, less than thrilled by his presence. He just chuckles at her unwelcoming attitude and steps around her into her estate. Turning on her heel, Clove watches as he picks up her large school tote that was resting against the hallway wall and slings it over his shoulder. "What the hell are you doing?" She questions, her glare intensifying as he takes ahold of her hand and pulls her out the door. "I'm being a good boyfriend and taking you to school." He responds simply, letting go of her hand once they reach his black BMW. "For starters, we are taking this fake relationship a bit slow, so you are _not_ my boyfriend. Second, I can drive and I really don't want to ride with you." Clove rejects, reaching for her tote.

"What if I take you through the Cafe drive through and buy you a latte or whatever coffee crap you want?" He offers impatiently, taking a step backwards so that she is unable to obtain her bag. After a moment of considering this bribe, Clove silently agrees and trudges to the other side of his BMW. Damn her strong need for coffee in the morning. Letting out a small breath, Cato climbs into the driver's seat and sets the tote in the back seat before getting himself buckled. "I'm only doing this for the coffee." Clove states, staring straight ahead as Cato pulls the car into reverse and cautiously backs out of the large driveway of the Worthington estate. "I know." Cato rolls his eyes.

The first few minutes of the car ride are silent other than the constant sounds of Clove's phone signaling that a text has come in. Keeping his eyes on the road, Cato wonders who and why she is texting. Whoever it is on the other end of the conversation seems to be causing Clove quite a bit of distress as she lets out an exasperated sigh and continues to chew on her thumb nail: something Cato has noticed she does when she gets frustrated and stressed out. He contemplates whether or not he should ask her who she is texting, but decides against it, figuring she'd made her usual retort of "it's none of your business".

"Twelve ounce, nonfat, extra hot latte." Clove says, not looking up from the screen of her phone as the car finally reaches the drive through cafe. Cato nods and places their orders, pulling a ten dollar bill from his leather wallet and handing it to the barista who accepts it before passing over their drinks. Waiting a few seconds for Clove to take her latte, Cato begins driving out of the drive through and down the street to Panem Preparatory Day School.

"Uh, thanks Evans for the latte." Clove mutters awkwardly, causing Cato to give her a lopsided grin. They were making progress.

"Anytime, Clove." He responds as he pulls into the Senior parking lot which is closest to the school's entrance. As he turns the ignition off, Clove unbuckles herself and turns to face him. "I'm not quite sure if I want to go through with this." She says before shrinking down into the seat a little, not wanting anyone to see her with Cato. "My God." He drawls. "Clove, I'm the hottest guy in school and just about every girl likes me, if anything it will make people think more of you!" _Apparently_ this wasn't the correct response, Cato realizes as the fiery brunette's hand collides with his face.

"Okay," Clove gives a satisfied smirk, "let's just get on with this before I completely change my mind."

* * *

**AN: Thank you so much for all your sweet comments! My apologies for the two disjointed sections of this chapter, but don't worry, next time we will see Cato and Clove try to pull off this whole 'fake flirting' thing. I am also planning on slipping some Glarvel in there, so get ready! And remember, the more follows, favorites, and reviews, the faster I will post the next chapter!**

**xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Panem Preparatory Day School is the school that parents with large sums of money and high expectations for their child's future write a fat check to every year. However, if your name is Marvel Stone, you are the single student in the Senior class that attends the private school on a scholarship. His parents, like everyone else who lived in the upper class town of Panem Heights, could most likely afford to send him to PPDS but chose not to as they really didn't feel his education was worth the money tuition would cost. Though the lack of attention he was paid by his parents lowered his self esteem, it definitely heightened his work ethic. His desire to prove his worth to his parents pushed him to become number one in the classroom and number four on the field, following right behind Finnick Odair, Cato Evans, and Thresh Okeniyi. Now Marvel hasn't gained the attention of his parents that he had hoped for, but he has without a doubt scored the attention of many of the students as PPDS; in particular Clove Worthington.

It is rough being the new kid, but showing up at Panem Preparatory Day School lacking a laptop and designer clothes among the other 'normal essentials' of a Panem Preparatory student, right in the middle of sophomore year was pure hell for Marvel. He kept to himself the entire first four periods of the day, only speaking in order to give his name and answer a question or two in Ms. Effie Trinket's Advanced English class. True he didn't put in an effort into meeting his classmates, but nobody seemed to give him a second glance or even sit with him at lunch. Clove, however, made a huge show of walking across the lunch room and sitting right beside Marvel at the otherwise empty table.

"Hey, new kid." She greets, pulling out an array of organic foods from her school bag. He just stared, recognizing her as the girl who single handedly destroyed their debate teacher in a heated discussion revolving around the topic of the terminology of the words 'slut' and 'whore'. It was not clear to him in the slightest why the girl who punched a kid named Cato Evans in the stomach for interrupting her in the middle of class was so far the friendliest person he had met so far. Though confused, Marvel graciously accepted her greeting and learned quickly that Clove is a girl who you want on your side. Her fiery and stubborn personality makes her almost dangerous, but her loyalty makes her an amazing friend. The two of them, though from different backgrounds and with different personalities, clicked immediately. She helped him come out of his shell while he listens to her endless complaints, and sometimes she'll even open up to him about how she is _really_ feeling during stressful times.

It is safe to say Marvel knows Clove better than just about everyone else in Panem Heights; so when he caught sight of his best friend climbing out of Cato's car, he was beyond confused. There is a snowball's chance in hell that Clove would give into Cato's constant flirting and date offers, she has stated countless times that she is above his playboy tactics. Yet there she was with her head held high, usual morning latte, perfectly simple outfit, with Cato trailing behind her. It was a sight enough to catch anyone's attention, and that is just what it did.

Clove's facade of confidence did not even falter in the slightest as nearly every single head turned in her direction. Her insides however, were contemplating over whether or not to return her egg white breakfast and few latte sips. Appearing to have a thing with Cato is the last thing anyone, especially herself, would've expected. And although it was fake it made her _almost _nervous.

_Marvel and Glimmer better appreciate what I'm going through for them._

Her thoughts were interrupted by a high pitched squeal and the sound of too-high-for-school stilettos tapping against the pavement. "Dear Lord, Glimmer!" She stops in her tracks and closes her eyes, mentally preparing herself for whatever excited comment is bound to come from her best girl friend's mouth.

"I can't even believe what I'm seeing right now! Why the hell didn't you call me and tell me that you're getting closer to the one and only, Cato Evans!?" Glimmer shrieks before lowering her voice. "Oh my God, did you not tell me because you and Cato were... You know..." She winks suggestively.

Cato takes a few large strides so that he is right next to the two girls before giving Glimmer an amused smirk. "Yes, Miss Worthington decided to run all the bases all at once." While Clove gives him her most vicious death glare and storms up to the entrance of the school, Glimmer catches onto the sarcasm and gives a 'well you never know' shrug.

"Clove?" Marvel pushes himself up from the large pillar he was previously leaning on as an extremely agitated Clove stomps past him. "Hey, hey. What's up?" His voice lowers as he matches her pace and wraps an arm around her. She lets out a breath the moment she realizes that she cannot be completely honest with him. There is no possible way for her to tell him exactly 'what's up' without telling him her plan to ensure Glimmer doesn't ditch him, so she simply remains quite and leans into him slightly. "It's just..." She pauses, quickly formulating some sort of explanation for her annoyance that is not 'I have to put up with freaking Cato Evans because I care about you and Glimmer too damn much'. Marvel looks at her expectantly and Clove knew she couldn't get out of this one, so she just goes for it with a lie that will start off her entire plan.

"I'm having trouble coming to terms with the fact that I might actually like Cato..."

* * *

**AN: You might not've gotten the Clato flirting I promised, but I did give you lovelies some of Marvel's background. I promise you'll get your Clato fix next chapter and maybe even see the thin line between a fake relationship and what might become a real relationship...**

**Thank you bunches for the reviews, follows, and favorites!**

**xx **


	5. Chapter 5

Taking a step back, a rare mix of confusion and suspicion crosses over Marvel Stone's face. Of course a part of him expected that Clove would eventually give Cato a chance and perhaps acquire feelings for the arrogant blonde, but he definitely did not expect it to occur over one weekend. Is it even possible to go from despising to having feelings for someone in that short of a time frame?

Noticing Marvel's speculation of the situation, Clove gives him a shrug and makes a beeline down the hallway to her first class. Sure her behavior would only add to his suspicion, but she didn't want to wait around and answer whatever questions he was going to throw her way.

Panem Preparatory Day School has approximately four hundred students and about ninety-five percent of those students engage in quite a bit of gossip involving themselves, their peers, teachers, and even those who do not attend PPDS. With a small school size and a huge piece of information regarding the social atmosphere of PPDS, it is no surprise that word of Clove Worthington and Cato Evan's possible 'thing' spread faster around the school than Madge Undersee could slap Gale Hawthorn for gawking at Katniss Everdeen.

Usually Clove can handle attention, but when it comes with endless questions and 'knowing' smirks all about something that isn't even real, she is about ready to jump ship by fourth. Fortunately, fourth period is art class which means she gets to engage in independent project work while going on a long rant to Peeta Mellark.

"I told myself I wasn't going to question you or even mention you-know-who, but it is clear by the murder in your eyes that you are in need of a complaining session." Peeta says, watching as Clove sets out her half complete oil pastel abstract drawing onto the desk beside him. "You, Peeta, are correct." She states through grit teeth. He gives her time to finish setting up her materials, knowing she will start when she is ready.

"I don't actually like him." She begins in a low voice. Despite the fact that they are the only two people in the art room other than the Cinna, the art professor, her voice is quiet. Nodding, Peeta's eyes wander out the window which gives a clear view of the quad where their classmates have decided to take their independent projects to work on.

Picking up a light purple pastel, she drags it along a piece of scratch paper and scowls. "I have to pretend I like him to keep Glimmer from hurting herself as well as Marvel."

"You don't have to do anything." Peeta reminds her, developing a pretty good idea of exactly what her plan and goal to accomplish are. Clove rolls her eyes, of course nobody is forcing her to do this, it is something she feels she should do in order to protect two of her best friends. Chuckling at her eye roll, Peeta continues to cautiously mix paints in order to find a shade of orange to compliment his paining. His listening silence comforted her to continue to speak, as they are both well aware that she can travel to the roots of problems just by talking through it.

"It sounds so shallow, but I hate the fact that people might be changing their ideas about me. I might no longer be '_untouchable_'."

Clove's high standards and willingness to wait for the perfect guy cause many to say she is untouchable. She takes pride in being untouchable and does not want Cato to strip her of a status that makes her feel more valuable. Though her reasoning makes sense to him, Peeta is fairly certain that there are more reasons behind Clove's unhappiness with pretending to have a thing with Cato Evans. Knowing he knows there is more behind her annoyance with the situation, she avoids having to reveal emotions and thoughts she has yet to confront herself by not speaking for the rest of the period. Rather she quietly adds finishing touches to her drawing until Cinna dismisses them for lunch.

"Clove?" Bringing her head up, Clove gives Peeta her attention. "Be careful." With a nod of understanding and a slight smile, she grabs ahold of her tote and waits for him to clean up before they make their way to the lunch room.

* * *

Clove had barely even approached the lunch table when two arms wrap around her waist pull her into none other than Cato Evan's lap. She can almost feel her morning latte coming up her throat at the aww's that come from their lunch table. If Glimmer and Marvel were not discreetly holding hands beneath the table, Clove would've forgotten all about her mission and punched Cato in the jaw. Cato however, is extremely amused with the situation and is quite pleased that he now has a valid excuse to excessively flirt with Clove.

All eyes are on her, she can feel it. Glimmer, Finnick, Katniss, Johanna, and Thresh have little smirks on their faces, while Marvel gazes at his best friend with suspicion. _Of course_. Marvel still doesn't entirely believe that the ice queen of Panem Preparatory Day School is sitting on the lap of the town playboy simply because she now likes him. No; _there must be something going on_. Some sort of grand plan.

Neither the smirks or disbelieving looks annoy Clove as much as the worried expression Peeta holds. She finds it sweet that he is concerned, but at the same time it makes her feel unsettling, like he is sure nothing good can come of this.

He is probably right. What good can come of everything being astray from alignment? What good can occur from something that isn't how it's supposed to be?

Clove pushes these thoughts aside; after all, she harbors no feelings for Cato other than resentment, right? Well, the color creeping onto her cheeks as Cato presses his lips to her temple suggests otherwise.

"What the-" Her protest is cut off as Cato shoves his half eaten peach into her mouth. He could argue that he does not want their plan ruined because he too wants to protect Marvel, however, that would be lying. The number one reason he agreed to this is simply because he wants Clove, and in his eyes fake dating is better than no dating.

Finnick clears his throat, slightly confused by the interactions between Cato and Clove. "Coach Brutus wants to keep us for an extra hour tonight and have us run laps."

Setting down her greek yogurt container with quite a bit of force, Clove shakes her head. "That asshole always wants to use the track at the same time as us! He needs to get over the fact that his relationship with Enobaria didn't work out and stop trying to screw up the track team!" She says, agitation clear in her voice.

"Hey, imagine being Enobaria's younger step brother." Cato grumbles. "Brutus feels like it's completely acceptable to destroy me during practice because my step sister dumped his sorry ass." Clove shrugs at this, "I don't think being 'destroyed' at practice is necessarily a bad thing, I mean doesn't it make you a better athlete? I'm sure Brutus's desire to take his anger out on you is part of the reason you're so good at football."

Once again, all eyes are on her. _Did Clove Worthington seriously just compliment Cato Evans?_

A genuine smile makes it's way onto Cato's face. "Thanks, Clo." The use of this nickname causes Clove to elbow him in the stomach, though Cato's grin does not falter the slightest.

Marvel shakes his head slightly. Maybe, just maybe, those two do have something real going on.

* * *

**AN: Unfortunately this chapter isn't as well written or as well put together as I would've liked it to be. However, I have a clear idea for the next chapter which will hopefully be a long one. Thank you bunches for all the lovely reviews, and please continue to let me know what you think!**

**Teaser for next time: Get ready for some more Clato as well as a look into Clove's home life. Things are about to get even more complicated.**

**xx**


End file.
